


Compatibility

by cleflink



Category: Vagrant Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game. Ashley practices using the Rood-Inverse under Sydney's supervision. All does not go according to plan. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cher

 

 

"Gather an image of your target in your mind," Sydney was saying, his unusually patient voice faint amid the rising surges of magic in Ashley's blood. "Feel the Dark building inside you, not as a tool but as an extension of yourself. Then, when you have your target fixed, exert your power against it."

Gritting his teeth against the tingle of power dancing across his skin, Ashley glared at the innocuous shrub Sydney had chosen for today's lesson, imagining it in the full blush of summer, a cascade of delicate white blossoms shimmering in the light. He swung his arm forward and let the power of the Dark explode outward, willing it to actually _work_ this time.

The shrub exploded.

There was an ominous silence behind him when Ashley uncovered his head, and he turned away from the smoldering heap of flattened mulch to find an extremely frosty expression on Sydney's face.

"Erm..." he tried.

"Tell me Riskbreaker," Sydney interrupted him, examining one silver claw with deliberately affected nonchalance. "Is it natural talent that makes you so completely inept, or did the VKP scramble more than just your memory when you signed up?"

"Shut up," Ashley growled, though it lacked venom even to his ears. He absently brushed a charred leaf off his arm, tasting bile on his tongue as he stared moodily at the destroyed bush. The Blood-Sin burned between his shoulder blades, throbbing in time with the slowing pulse of the Dark, and Ashley wondered, not for the first time, whether he'd ever grow comfortable with the weight of it branded into him.

He felt more than saw Sydney slink closer, silver chiming quietly in the still of the forest as he crossed his arms. "Shall we try again?" the mage asked, acidic politeness dripping thickly off the words. "Or would you rather see if your scowls can set fire to bushes as effectively as your magic can?"

Ashley bit back his first instinctive retort, struggling to hold his temper in check. There had been a time not long ago when nothing had ever bothered him much, but that had been before Sydney and his silver arms and viper tongue had dropped into his lap, challenging everything he'd ever thought he knew about himself and bringing a whole world of lies crashing down around his ears. _Then_ coming back from the dead and traipsing with him through a forest full of VKP soldiers, teaching him to use the Blood-Sin he hadn't wanted. 

Sydney, Ashley was beginning to discover, tended to break all the rules just by existing.

When Ashley made no response, Sydney huffed out a sigh and stepped past him, settling gracefully on an unsinged patch of grass a few feet away. "If you'd stop resenting the world in general and put some actual effort in, this might not be so difficult," he suggested, one eyebrow raised archly.

"I _am_ ," Ashley growled, stalking forward to slump down in the grass next to Sydney. "I just can't... command the Dark the way you can."

"You're the Rood Bearer," Sydney reminded him, tossing his head dismissively. "If you'd stop being such a useless lump and try to _accept_ the Dark instead of fighting with it all the time, it'd turn cartwheels for you at your merest thought."

Ashley scowled. "Easy for you to say. It _likes_ you." Which was true - Ashley could sense the Dark all around Sydney, twining and caressing and purring like a contented house cat, hungry for the blond mage's touch. _It's not the only one_ , Ashley thought ruefully, still not sure how Sydney, for all his prickly demeanor, had become so comfortable to him, his presence becoming the one Ashley longed for above all others. And not just as a teacher, though he'd certainly never have found another with more knowledge of the Dark than Sydney. Even without the Rood Inverse, the man's command of the Dark was staggeringly large.

Including, Ashley remembered suddenly, the ability to read minds.

His head jerked up and he had the brief satisfaction of seeing Sydney's mouth hanging open on a round 'o' of surprise, the habitually effusive mage struck speechless for the first time in Ashley's remembrance. Then Sydney's expression sharpened, pale eyes taking on a decidedly appraising slant, and Ashley felt his face warm alarmingly.

"Sydney," he stuttered, fighting the uncharacteristic urge to flee. "It's not, I mean..."

"Why don't we take a break from demolishing the greenery for a while, hmm Riskbreaker?" Sydney was close, suddenly, disconcertingly close, something predatory and dangerously close to proprietary in his gaze. "I think you and I have some important matters to discuss."

Sydney's palms were cool and smooth on Ashley's shoulders, the amused quirk of his lips even more intoxicating up close, and Ashley gave himself up to the inevitable as he leaned forward to meet Sydney's hungry mouth halfway. The Dark pooled excitedly around them, twisting them tightly together, and Ashley could only assume it approved. Which was probably a good thing, although he wasn't entirely certain.

Sydney's chuckle buzzed against his lips and Ashley decided not to think for a while. There were far more important things at hand right now.

"I'm so glad you agree, Riskbreaker. Now get over here."

And this was a hell of a lot more fun than blowing up bushes anyway.

 


End file.
